Riders of Flames
by Comment person
Summary: A short incident when Johnny Blaze runs into another Ghost Rider while he is after some sinners in the Mojave Desert at night. My first Ghost Rider story. R&R if you wish. I do not own the Ghost Rider franchise.


Author's Notes: This is my first shot with the Ghost Rider story concept...review or flame if you want. Happy Thanksgiving season, and who else is excited for Ghost Rider 2?

* * *

><p><strong>Riders of Flames<strong>

Out in the Mojave Desert, just several miles from the nearest town, two black Cadillac cars were parked with their drivers waiting inside. Outside of the cars, two criminals were restraining a barely-living man while their crime lord was giving him a piece of his mind.

"Frank my man, how long have you known me?" Undertow asked the beaten man being held down by two of his gang members.

"Two years." Frank gasped, and coughed up blood. Undertow didn't feel a trace of pity when he looked into Frank's newly swollen eye that he had gave him, along with the bloody nose and mouth.

"And you know what we do to those who don't pay up, eh?" Undertow asked as he jabbed at Frank's gut, hard.  
>Frank's body curled in reaction, and Frank let out a half groan, half whine.<p>

"Get him outta my face." Undertow ordered as he turned around and started back to one of the cars. The two men released his arms, and one kicked him to the dusty ground. Frank dropped to the ground with a thud.

"What should we do to him, boss?" asked one of the guys. Undertow waved them off.

"Do whatever you want." Undertow ordered as he opened up the Cadillac's car door.

The two goons smirked as they both reached down and hauled Frank up by his jacket.

Just as Undertow was about to get in the car, he heard what sounded like a combination of a motor and a monstrous roar.  
>The two goons also heard it, and they immediately dropped Frank, who just fell to the ground.<p>

"Ooooh no." one of the goons said with worry.

"What is it Totem?"

"He's coming!" the goon, Totem cried, and ran to the second Cadillac. Just before he could open up and get in, Undertow had ran over, and slammed him against the side of the car.

"Who's coming?" Undertow demanded as he pulled Totem back and slammed him again.

"The Ghost Rider." Totem breathed.

* * *

><p>The engine roar suddenly buzzed all around them, and they all felt an intense wave of heat as something on fire slid to the midst in front of them.<p>

Undertow released Totem, and stared at the burning newcomer. From the flames, he could see a motorcycle made of charred bones burning and the stench of metal and oil. Off the motorcycle, they watched as a burning figure dismounted.

He had a spiked leather jacket with a chain wrapped around like a bandolier, black boots and pants, and spiked gloves. The most distinguishing feature was his head, or skull, that appeared to be burning in a small jet of red flames, which radiated from his entire body.

"What da fuck is this?" Undertow demanded, motioned to the Ghost Rider with both hands.  
>Totem fell to the ground in panic, the two drivers in the cars just stared at the burning figure in surprise, and the other goon took a step back.<p>

"Eddie, deal with this...Ghost Rider." Undertow snarled with apathy. The other goon standing over a recovering Frank, Eddie, pulled out a Steyr TMP and aimed at the 'Ghost Rider'.

The Ghost Rider slowly turn his head and faced the man aiming the gun at him, but the only thing he saw was a sinner.

Slowly, he reached up with his burning hand to grasp his bandolier styled chain.

Eddie fired the Steyr TMP.

The Ghost Rider ignored the bullets slicing through his jacket and bouncing off his bones as he continued to unravel his chain and begin to twirl it by his side.

Seeing that his gun didn't do any damage, Eddie started to slowly back up in fear.

The Ghost Rider swung his chain at the goon, and Eddie cried out in sheer agony as the burning chain coiled around him, burning his cloths and skin.  
>He yanked the chain back, and Eddie combusted into burning ashes and sparks.<p>

* * *

><p>Undertow saw this happen before his eyes.<p>

"Let's go!" he shouted, and immediately entered the car, leaving a staggering, wimpy Totem lying on the ground.

"Drive!" he barked at the driver, who happily complied.

The two Cadillac cars started their engines, which the Ghost Rider took notice of.

Smelling the vehicle with the most sin, he whipped the chain at one of the Cadillac cars. The chain wrapped around the car's exhaust pipe just as the Cadillac was about to drive off. The second car drove off, leaving the other one with Undertow being pulled back.

"Come on drive faster Mac!" Undertow growled.

"I'm trying to!" Mac shouted, shoving his shoe down on the pedal. No matter how fast the car's wheels drove, the Cadillac only spurred up desert dust into the air.

The Ghost Rider grabbed his chain with his second hand, and pulled. With a grinding screech, the car was ripped in half.

The Ghost Rider glanced into the distance, barely able to see the second Cadillac driving off.

"Damnit." he snarled as he whipped his chain back around his arm and slowly lumbered over towards the ripped-in-half car.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE DISTANCE...<strong>

Mex kept his foot on the pedal and his hands glued to the wheels. Looking into his rear view mirror, he could see the faint red glow of the Ghost Rider far behind.

Mex sighed with relief, and he faced forward, already anticipating the soft touch of a bed. But when he faced forward, his heart rate spiked as he caught a glimpse of a huge, red inferno, demonic, skull head ram into the front of the Cadillac. Mex felt the car fly forward in the air, and had a sense of vertigo, right before he felt the hard impact against the ground, the force knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>

Undertow grudgingly crawl out of the back half of the Cadillac, and glanced up to see his driver, Mac, climb out of the front half of the car, and tried to make a run for it in the dark Mojave Desert.

There ear piercing blast of a shotgun, and he saw Mac being shot with a bolt of fire, and his fiery spark remains scatter in every direction.

Undertow tried to reach his .357 Magnum in his jacket, but he heard the heavy metal clicking thuds of the Ghost Rider's boots, and felt a searing hot hand snatch his coat and pull him upward. As he was lifted up, he fumbled for his revolver, but it dropped to the ground.

"Let me go jackass!" Undertow snarled. With a snake like hiss, Undertow was thrown straight to the ground.  
>Undertow crawled around, and tried to reach for his revolver, but watched in shock as the Ghost Rider's boot stomped on it and squished the gun underneath his boot.<p>

"You son of a motherfucking bitch!" Undertow scowled as he tried to rise. As he was half way up, the Ghost Rider snatched Undertow's neck, and jerked his head upward. Undertow's eyes meet with the two dark hollow eye gaps in the Ghost Rider's burning skull.

"Look into my eyes." the Ghost Rider growled.

"I rather not." Undertow said, trying to turn his head away.

The Ghost Rider tightened his grip and yanked him face to face with Undertow.

"Look into my eyes!" the Ghost Rider roared, and Undertow was succumbed to the Penance Stare.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MILES AWAY...<strong>

A burning skeletal hand clenched the smashed door frame on the overturned Cadillac, and tore the door, flinging it aside behind him.

With a low growl, the character bent over with a hand on the mashed up car frame, and stared into the driver's seat. The bloody unconscious driver, as he was told was named Mex, sat crumpled up in the seat.

"Just great." the figure hissed as his reached in with his fiery hand and hauled the limp body out.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER...<strong>

Frank slowly pushed himself off the ground, his muscles and bones aching from the beat down he had received. As he crawled, he could hear the soft sound of flickering flames behind him, and a sound of a huge engine. Slowly, he turned his head, and spotted the carnage that had taken place.

There was a burning motorcycle made of bone parked nearby, one of the Cadillac cars ripped in two, Undertow sitting against the rear section of the torn car frozen with a haunted look plastered on his face, and a whimpering Totem being dragged at the collar of his shirt by a burning skeleton biker.

As the engine noise grew louder, Frank vaguely saw the shape of a burning car made of skeleton and steel approach the site and stop. The last thing Frank saw was the sight of another burning skeleton figure step out of the car, making two burning skeletons, and then he passed out into the night.

**(...,,,...,,,)**

* * *

><p>"Hand him over." snarled the new Ghost Rider and pointed a boney burning skeleton finger at Totem.<p>

He looked like a Ghost Rider, except he had metal fused into his skeleton form, a spiky leather jacket and boots, and two spiked gauntlets on his arms. His ride was a demonic hotrod car made of bones encased in metal bones, demon metal from the looks, and was burning just like his own motorcycle. The most noticeable feature on the car was the huge, wide, demonic skull for its hood.

"Why should I?" the Johnny Blaze Ghost Rider growled in response.

"The Devil wants him." the other Ghost Rider snarled.

Just then, out of the power of his own will, Blaze's flames distinguished, and the biker Johnny Blaze stood in his place.

"Again," Johnny Blaze asked in his regular voice, "why should I?"

The other Ghost Rider hung his head and sighed out a wisp of flame from his mouth.

"P-please don't g-give me t-t-to h-him!" Totem begged frantically, reaching up to grab a hold of Johnny's leather jacket sleeve.

Johnny stared down at the horrified sinful man, and back at the other Ghost Rider.  
>He knew that this man had sinned, and his Rider's instinct was to deliver what was coming to him, but his human side pitied the man.<p>

"Fine," the other Ghost Rider snarled, "how about we split him?"

"Split him?" Johnny repeated with a confused look.

"Yeah," the other Ghost Rider growled happily, "_split_ him."

Johnny realized what he meant, and looked down on the man grasping onto his jean leg, almost going hysterical.

The way Johnny saw it; he could hand this man over for his punishment, defend the sinful man from this boney metallic Ghost Rider and postpone his doom, or go with the option of splitting him.  
>Either choice, the man Totem was screwed.<p>

"Fine, take him." Johnny announced his decision, and lashed his leg forward. Totem was thrown off his leg, and sprawled out in between them.

"N-no...no...no!" Totem cried out, trying to get up and run. As he stood up and was about to run off into the Mojave Desert, a burning metallic skeletal hand snatched the back of Totem's cloths. Totem whirled around and tried to throw a punch at his captor, but his punch was blocked and a fiery jab smacked him into darkness, also leaving a scorch mark on his left cheek.

* * *

><p>(...,,,...,,,)<p>

Johnny Blaze walked forward just as the other Ghost Rider tossed the unconscious Totem into the back of the burning car. There was no top, so the guy just flew right in the back, and landed beside the unconscious driver, Mex, who was also 'collected'.

"That's a nice ride ya got there." Johnny remarked.

"It's a convertible, too." the Ghost Rider hissed as he stood back and admired his ride.

"So how many more Ghost Riders are there?" Johnny asked out of curiosity.

"Ohhh..." the Ghost Rider growled, "so many right now." Johhny suddenly felt the feeling when one finds out that he alone was only a small part of something big, even after all this time.

The metallic Ghost Rider then opened up the skeletal car door and entered his burning hotrod.

"Why'd you make the deal?" Johnny asked as he stepped back. The other Ghost Rider turned to him, gave him an empty look, and then hung his head and sighed.

"I had no choice." he hissed.

Johnny's attention went to the two passed out men in the back of the convertible demon car who were going to Hell, and then he glanced back at the frozen gang leader and the passed out victim.

"What about those two?" Johnny asked, referring to Undertow and Frank.

"The Devil didn't want them." the other Ghost Rider snarled as he started up his car. The engine ignited to life with a heavy below of motor, the sound waves almost knocking back Johnny.

"Yeah, but we can't just leave them out in the middle of the Mojave." Johnny argued.

"That's your problem." the Ghost Rider snarled, and the flaming skeletal hotrod shot forward, leaving behind two blazing streaks of flames from the tires.

Johnny watched as the flaming hotrod took off into the night, then he glanced back at the two men he was left with; one frozen with fear, the other passed out.

"Damnit," Johnny uttered as he went over to his bike, which was no longer a flaming boney motorcycle, "why am I always stuck with the cleanup?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: In my opinion, I don't think that was good. I just wanted to writetype a story in the Ghost Rider Archive cause, well, I felt obligated to because I love the Ghost Rider franchise a lot. Well, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you want. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not...I'll let you decide in the review if you review. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!

Oh, I do not own the Ghost Rider franchise, but I do own the second Ghost Rider and storyline.


End file.
